


Metal Band Roleplay Partner Recruitment Book

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Bullying, Caregiver, Child Abandonment, Collars, College, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Death, Diapers, Disability, Embarrassment, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Forced Babying, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Infancy, Littles Are Known, M/M, Mental Regression, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Occult if you squint really hard, Punishments, Regression, Reincarnation, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wetting, Worldbuilding, baby bottles, looking for roleplay partners, messing, pacifers, sippy cups, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Like the title says, this is a thingy that I'm publishing in the hopes of gaining a few friends and roleplay partners.Most of these will be Metallica Roleplays with the occasional Megadeth one thrown in there.I have a Discord - Music Is Therapy #7500 and Kik- PrincesskittyXXO in which I can roleplay on. I can also do E-Mail or Wattpad. Tumblr - musicismytherapyThis will also be a place to leave suggestions for future fics and art suggestions as well!
Relationships: David Ellefson/Dave Mustaine, Kirk Hammett/James Hetfield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I sure hope I'm allowed to do this on here. I've tried everywhere else with no luck in finding partners. I'm a lonely 23 year old with Asperger's who doesn't have much of a social life or an online one, either. 

I'd just love to make new friends and maybe roleplay a bit while I'm at it. This is my last resort (not a Papa Roach reference, btw) in finding partners. I've tried Reddit, Fetlife, DeviantART, Discord groups, Kik groups and other various roleplaying sites, with no luck. 

Many people don't wanna roleplay Metallica or Megadeth like this because they think it's weird. Yeah, I guess it kinda is, but it's not like they know about it......hopefully. o_o

Just a reminder. They can't see you or know you do this, so it's not like it's hurting them. None of it's real.

Now that that's outta the way, let's get to the ideas, shall we?

The first two are Megadeth ones. I only have two for now, because I'm not as into them as Metallica. I still love them and their music, though. 

  * Dave wants to make David fall in love with him. He actually admits to using the ways of the occult and spells to make a girl fall in love with him before. I'm thinking the spell backfires after he accidentally mispronounces a word, leaving him as a baby in David's eyes. This causes some very embarassing situations where Dave is babied by David and earns his love, but not in the way he had planned it.  
  
  

  * Dave and David are living together in a small, two bedroom home. David notices that Dave's been having strange and erratic dreams lately that are actually horrible nightmares of what Dave went through with his father as a child. He decides that Dave needs some TLC, and that he should be the one to give it to him. He buys supplies and keeps them hidden until the night Dave actually wets the bed, comforting him and bathing him before slowly easing him into being babied and loved, something he wasn't exactly used to. Dave soon starts to enjoy his new life as a baby and David enjoys being his Daddy. 



Now I have a few Metallica ones.

  * Jason begins acting particularly bratty during a big tour for the band, embarrassing them by being drunk all the time and acting childish (throwing tantrums, pouting and all out acting like a toddler.) They decide the only punishment fitting for Jason is lots of spanking, discipline and of course, forced babying to be their toddler, since he wants to act like one. 



  * They live in an AU where you're either classified as a Caregiver or a Little One. James, of course, is a Caregiver, who's looking for his "Little" Partner. Jason is selected as that partner. The two meet up at a coffeeshop to discuss their terms, though they are unaware of the ears listening in on their conversation, belonging to Lars and Kirk, who are also looking for two Little Ones of their own. Though they know James is Caregiver, they know he can easily be demoted to a Little One with a bit of brainwashing and a few other tricks. 



  * Jason is your average 22 year old college freshman, out for the summer break. He's smart, funny, and adorable to boot, but painfully awkward and seemingly cursed when it comes to making new friends. Of course, being autistic and incotinent doesn't help things. James is a single widowed man, handsome, well-built and always looking to expand his circle of friends. The first time meeting Jason, he's instantly drawn to him, and can't get over the fact that he doesn't have friends. James knows there's something special about him and that he wanted to make him his little boy.....forever. Incontinence was just a bonus.   
  
  

  * I am totally new to this whole "MPreg" thing and have never once really thought about delving into it, until I suddenly got a craving to try it out over the past few days.

After being roofied at a party, a young James wakes up the next morning in a stranger's bed, clothes lying all around the room and head throbbing. He soon finds he can't keep any of the alcohol he drank or food he ate the night before down, rushing to the toilet to vomit and nearly spending the entire morning in the bathroom. After several days of continuious morning sickness, he decides to go to the doctor and is totally floored whenever the doctor tells him that someone's impregnated him. Over the next nine months, James avoids spending as much time with his friends as possible, wearing multiple layers of clothing to try and hide the fact he's pregnant for fear of ridicule by those who may not be so understanding. One night, he gives birth alone and panics as his friends are out at a party and he has no idea what to do with the baby. He decides to take it to a hospital, feeling terrified and alone as the baby's other father was nowhere to be seen and obviously doesn't want anything to do with the baby, leaving James to raise it alone, until someone steps up to help him. 

The two develop a relationship and eventually marry for the baby's sake.




  * I had another idea with ABDL themes. I was thinking that James is a lonely man that preferrs to stay by himself...a bit introverted, if you will. He gets an invitation to a strange party at his neighbor, Kirk's house. Not wanting to be rude, he accepts the invite, but is totally shocked once he gets there and realizes it's an ABDL party. Seeing the other adults in diapers and all the babyish decorations makes him think of his childhood, when he was often scolded for sucking his thumb or wanting a blanket or teddy bear to cuddle. Kirk can tell he's a but uneasy and offers to open his eyes to the world of adult babies and littles. By the time the party's over, James has let himself regress but doesn't want to leave. He and Kirk have another talk and agree to make this a weekly thing....forming a bond over time. 



  * I have one with physical age regression. 

Well, I was thinking....maybe Cliff was reincarnated either one or a even a few years later in the form of an infant, as the Gods see it unfit that he died so young and with so much of his life still ahead of him so they decide to let him start over.

One night, after returning to their tour bus/hotel rooms/,the band, with Jason, discover baby Cliff alone and sleeping in a carrier.

They don't believe it's him at first until they get a closer look, matching the facial featues to that of one of Cliff's photos. Of course, the ID included with a note in the basket helps to explain things a bit better.

Of course, they can't leave him alone, but have no idea how they're going to raise a baby while on tour. The guys eventually form a small family and vow to give Cliff lots of love and happiness. 




This is all I have for now. I'll update this as I get new ideas. I'm looking forward to making some new friends! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests are OPEN!

PS.....I'm also taking requests at the moment.....but I'm afraid I can only write about Metallica or Megadeth, and possibly Anthrax. I'm not really good at writing things that don't have at least diapers, regression or ABDL themes.. 

If you'd like a request filled, just comment your idea or suggestion below! Thanks!  
  
  
I'm also still looking for anyone wanting to at least TRY a roleplay. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a scenario involving a male caregiver(s)/Daddy and a baby girl. 

I was thinking that a band member (preferrably the frontman), saves a girl from domestic violence after seeing her being abused by her boyfriend during one of their concerts or even at a bar.

After they "rescue" the girl, they begin to learn more about her and can tell that she's pretty broken and can barely function.

Ultimately, they come to the conclusion that giving her a "reset" might help things, thus beginning the regression of the girl into their baby.

There should be scenes with lots of lots of cuddling and babytalk to make the girl feel safe loved and protected by her new caregivers.

  
  
Would love scenes with her being treated like a total infant and having all big girl privlages revoked, only allowed to be an infant for as long as her caregiver says.  
  


  
Was also thinking that the band would eventually take the girl on tour with them, seeing how they've become too attached and can't seem to let her go. 

Also, I am open to trying a roleplay with the following bands: Pearl Jam, Motley Crue, Guns 'n Roses, and maybe Alice in Chains. I will be using one of my OC's for the baby girl. 


	4. Chapter 4

I have even more Metallica Ideas I'd like to share and I'm still looking for partners.

The first in set in the 90's and is a College!AU type of thing. I've always wanted to do one with either a highschool or college setting!

  * They attend college and Jason is the star quarterback for their football team, but during the first game of the season, he's injured with a severe concussion, along with other injuries that leave him basically as a baby in an adult's body. When he returns to school, instead of being the hero, he's laughed at and teased because of the fact that he's a bit..slower now and has become incontinent, often having accidents, which prompts the need for diapers. This bullying, however, catches the eye of his friend, James, who decides to help him out by protecting him and being his caregiver when he needs it. Would like a slow buildup to the eventual relationship, no fuck on the first time type of thing, just some gentle touches, maybe a kiss or two, but needing to take it slow because Jason's not all there and doesn't totally understand how to have a proper relationship. Some Daddy/Boy themes in this. 



  * I'm also still really wanting to do the Little/Caregiver classification!AU I posted about in the first chapter. I have more of a developed backstory as to why the world is like that and why Kirk and Lars were never paired with their own little one and why James hides the fact he wants to secretly be babied, too. It would be a great world-building adventure, mixed with some adorable baby boys!



I usually only have discord and kik to roleplay but if anyone knows any other ways I can roleplay with you, that'd be great. I just can't text and I type better on my computer. Sorry to keep adding stuff, it's just, I'm disabled and can't work so it gets boring and lonely being here in my room all day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Looking to do a Discord male/male RP with a thrash metal band and adult baby themes. I can play either caregiver or baby.   
Username is RaptorFeathers #7500

If interested, comment Music. 

I'm also taking requests, for either Megadeth or Metallica one-shots, now until the end of December, and will do Christmas-themed ones as well.


End file.
